Changes
by xiNHiSDREAMSx3
Summary: A boy fell out off the scanners,is he here to help or an enemy? R&R.Read and Review!
1. The Begining

Disclaimer:I DONT OWN CODE:LYOKO ONLY MY OC'S

On with the story!

Oh yeah R&R or Read and Review! I need reviews to add more chapters and to make more stories!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh..." Said a boy as he stepped out of a scanner then collapsed.

(With the gang)

"Yeah so guys what are we doing after todays big mission?" Odd asked. "Beats me" Ulrich replied."Okay well I'm going to go to the factory to find out more about materalization." Jeremie said."Yeah, well i'm bored so i'll come with." Odd said."Alright just don't make to much noise." Jeremie responded."No problem,you can just send me to Lyoko and i'll keep Aelita company while you work." Odd said. "Well alright fine." Jeremie said.

(Factory)

"Okay Odd get-"Jeremie started."Wait Einstein someone is down here and is knocked out!" Odd yelled. " Odd if this is some kind of joke-" Jeremie started again. " NO just get down here and look!" Odd yelled. "Alright i'm coming." Jeremie said.

(Scanner Room)

"Hey he kinda looks like Aelita." Odd said. "Yeah whatever Odd,come on lets get him to the infirmary." Jeremie said.

(Infirmary)

"Do you know him or know what might of happened?" Yolanda asked. "No we don't even know his name we just found him passed out and brought him here, I don't even think he goes to school here." Jeremie said. "Well alright." "Um may we see him when he wakes up?" Odd asked. "Okay but just for a sec." Yolanda said.

(A few hours later)

"Ae-lita" That boy barely choked out. " Huh oh your awake I didnt think you would wake up tonite." Yolada said. "Ae-lita" The boy said more audible this time. "Did you say Aelita,is she your girlfriend or something? Yolanda asked. " No she-s m-my sis-sister." He said. "Oh i'm sorry is she okay?" She asked. "I hope so."He said more relaxed and talking better. "Okay well whats your name and do you board here,or even go to school here?" Yolanda asked. " Jayden and no." The boy named Jayden said. "Oh well okay do you want to?" she asked. "If you want me to I mean I can go somewhere else if you want." Jayden said." No-no stay you know what I'll even pay your bill so you can board here how does that sound?" She asked. "That would be great thank-you!" Jayden screamed. "Well the kids who found you would like to see you,is that okay? she asked. "Yeah but can I talk to them alone? Jayden asked. "Sure okay I'll get them and their friends." Yolanda said. "Thanks for everything." Jayden said. "No problem." She said as she started out the door.

(Just the gang and Jayden)

"Hey are you okay?" Odd asked. "Yeah how'd you find me?" Jayden asked. "We'll tell you later." Yumi said. " So whats your name?" Jeremie asked. "Jayden and I do know one thing you know about Lyoko,so how's Aelita?" Jayden asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And thats all I'm doing for now to lazy and tired...**

**Remeber R&R!**


	2. Continuation

Disclaimer:I DONT OWN CODE:LYOKO ONLY MY OC'S

On with the story!!!!!

Oh yeah R&R or Read and Review!!!!! I need reviews to add more chapters and to make more stories!!!

Okay srry about the wait, but I dont like this 1 and didnt know how 2 continue plus I didnt think any1 was reading it so I guess here it is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Previously)_

_"Hey are you okay?" Odd asked. "Yeah how'd you find me?" Jayden asked. "We'll tell you later." Yumi said. " So whats your name?" Jeremie asked. "Jayden and I do know one thing you know about Lyoko,so how's Aelita?" Jayden asked._

Now

"Wa-wait how did you know about her?" Jeremie asked. "Well for one I would think that you would know seeing as how I was in the factory, and second, I was in Lyoko. If you take me back there I can prove it and tell you everything you need to know." Jayden said. " Why should we trust you for all we know you could be X.A.N.A." Jeremie stated.

"I'm not asking you to trust me and if you dont I'll be fine, I can get back on my own I came here so that should't be to tough." Jayden said. "Well good luck I've been trying to get Aelita here for a long time." Jeremie said. " Okay bye." Jayden said. Jayden getting out of bed. "Where are you going?" Yumi asked. "I'm going to the factory." Jayden said simply. " Why?" she asked. " Well because you're ' Einstein ' is to self-centered and isn't going to help me so I'll do it myself, i'm acually smart I got moved up about 1 grade so I can handle it." Jayden expalined. " Well I'm coming I am still bored to tears." Odd said. " Okay" Jayden said.

(factory)

"Okay we're here." Jayden said. " Yeah thats for sure." Odd said sarcasticly. " Okay, scanner Odd, VIRTUILIZATION!!!!!!" Jayden said.

"Oh.My.God." Odd said. " What?" " Um smarty pants you might want to get here ASAP..." Odd said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**haha cliffy yeah I know thats a little mean cause I made u guys wait sooooo long butttttt oh well...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IMPORTANT!!!!!! **

**READ THIS SECTION OR YOU WONT KNOW WHATS GOING ON!!!!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh yeah as for you ppl reading IF u want me to continue say so in a review or else this story is going bye-bye cause I WILL delete it if I dont get at LEAST 8 reviews in the next 2 weeks if u want me to keep going then prove it by reviewing... IF I get 5 reviews I know ppl r reading and I will continue, but if I dont Im going to delete it!!!! So dead-line is 2 weeks so really R&R or say bye to this story!!!! Peace**


End file.
